


Open to Possibilities

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [94]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Banter, Bottoming, Bottoming from the Top, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Grinding, Lube, M/M, Playful Sex, Puns & Word Play, Riding, Sex, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *can you do a Fic for Buddie. Maybe it’s Buck and Eddie’s first time together. Buck’s first time with a man and Eddie is just talking dirty to him but being loving at the same time. “I know you can take it.” “Good boy.” “Just a few more inches. Can you handle that for me?” Also! Aftercare pleaseeee*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Open to Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I tried but I don't know how good it is

**_Open to Possibilities_ **

Tonight was the night. Things aligned. They were in a happy place together and Christopher was safely with Albert spending time with him, Maddie and Chim.

Eddie ordered dessert in but cooked with Buck for dinner.

But that didn't stop the nervousness of either of them.

The atmosphere of Eddie's house was charged in a new way. Tonight they were going to try something for the first time.

This was both of their first relationships with another man.

Buck had realized now while looking back that he had attraction to guys before and maybe a few handjobs between dudes meant more than usual in the context of liking those dudes.

But for Eddie this was entirely new and pretty uniquely Buck.

They made a new recipe together suggested by Athena. 

The proximity of their actions moving in sync in the kitchen to create their meal was playful, Buck bumping Eddie with his hip and Eddie spanking him with a towel earning a surprised smile.

The food itself was nothing compared to Athena's own but it did taste good for something they hadn't done before.

"I'd call that a win." Eddie said, taking pride in his part in it.

"Definitely agree." Buck nodded.

The dessert was forgotten in the fridge while they made their way to the couch falling over the back into it as Eddie grabbed Buck before he fell into the floor or hit his head on the coffee table.

"Maybe we're getting a little too carried away." He shrugged under Buck on the couch.

"Nah. I trust you've got me. The same way I've got you." Buck moved to continue kissing him.

Eddie's hand slid into Buck's shirt and up his back as Buck moved to help in ridding them both of their shirts quickly.

Buck came back down to attack Eddie's chest and neck as their clothes fell on the floor.

Eddie ran his hands through Buck's hair grasping lightly to pull him up for a heated kiss.

Then Eddie was moving to take a position over Buck's lap switching their places. 

He ground them both together. 

Eddie's hand found the back of Buck's neck and brought them both closer to the edge of it.

Buck stopped him with his hands on Eddie's hips, hissing in effort.

"Bed. Now."

He'd gone mono syllable.

"Yes." Eddie replied. 

They got up and made a mad dash as they got at their buttons and zippers. Buck gracelessly landed on his back unbalanced as he pulled off a sock.

Eddie looked at him hungrily with a desire for the man before him.

Buck raised his eyebrow in a 'come get it' way back at him.

Eddie jumped to climb on him.

Their burning exploration of each other's bodies continued. They'd done this before but never past a blow job or mutual masturbation.

Buck had gotten tips. Shyly left Micheal with a deadly blush as the other man clapped him on the back and encouraged him to have fun and be safe together.

He'd thanked him properly with a call afterwards once he could talk again past the awkwardness of all he was feeling that night.

Buck trusted that he hadn't told Hen or Karen yet, maybe he wouldn't until after Buck said.

Buck reciprocated Eddie's grabbing his hand and felt him run his other hand down his chest past his stomach toward Buck's dick standing at attention.

"Want you- inside of me. Need it. I'm ready Eddie." Buck breathed.

They'd talked about it. Buck was more into it then Eddie but it wasn't off the table. 

It helped that Buck had played with himself after having an exploratory experience with a hook up. She'd never used the strap on but he did like her fingering him before he fucked her as they were making out.

He'd done so himself once or twice in the shower once after that and never again until now. When he'd started to get more exploratory, ventured his body.

Now though, he wanted this aspect, with Eddie specifically.

Couldn't see him doing this with someone else, just anyone.

He didn't do casual anymore.

"Stop thinking. It's okay. I've got you." Eddie pulled him out of his head. Knew Buck so damn well.

"I know." Buck nodded.

Eddie moved to grab the lube as he saw him open the drawer.

He returned with lubed fingers that Buck took in easily.

He'd played with himself earlier as Eddie took Chris over to the others. The prep was good, needed.

It paid off as Eddie scissored and fucked him with three slowly flexing them around as Buck moved with him, dick leaking.

Buck's breath came quick.

"Almost there. Come on Buck. Just a little more. -so good." Eddie said, eyes up on him.

Buck moaned beautifully as Eddie pulled his fingers out and moved them back in slowly.

They were soon missing, leaving Buck to scoot after them. Want.

"Shh. I'm gonna give you what you want Buck. " Eddie moved to lean over him and kissed his chest over one of Buck's tattoos.

He lined his dick up after adding more lube. They'd talked a lot.

Eddie wanted this to be as easy and pleasurable for them both.

Buck nodded. "Come on. Eddie."

Eddie leaned back pulling Buck and slowly sinking into him.

Buck's eyes shut with his breath hitching before he caught himself. God, he was close.

"I don't care if we come together. I read it sometimes just doesn't happen. As long as you're happy I'll take care of myself after or you can." Eddie pulled in and out, feeling the heat, warmth.

There was still some resistance but it was minimum, Buck wasn't wincing or complaining.

"Yeah. Want it to be good for both of us. God, Eddie." 

He gripped the sheets and moved to meet his thrusts.

Buck was already on a hair trigger when- "Oh fuck!"

Eddie did it again.

He felt as Eddie took him in his hand and fucked him while working over Buck's dick.

Buck threw his head back feeling his orgasm coming. 

"Eddie! Eddie! Ah."

He felt as he spilled over himself and into Eddie above him.

Eddie enjoyed the view of Buck mouth open and slack in release. Him clenching down around Eddie with his thrusts. 

Eddie felt himself moving closer. Fell over and chased Buck into his own ecstacy. Euphoria.

Buck found Eddie's hair and back both with sweat. 

"Buck! Buck."

He held the older man through his own orgasm above him. Felt him come, warm and deep.

Eddie felt as Buck lightly scratched his finger over his nape and ghosted his hand over Eddie's back absently, gently.

"Wow." Buck laughed.

"You could say that again." Eddie looked up, an afterglow still present on his face, bliss.

Buck pulled Eddie up into another kiss.

"I didn't hurt you right?" Eddie asked. Needed to be sure.

"No. Might be a little sore still but- the opposite of hurt." Buck let out a breath, dopey grin.

"Do you wanna do that again?"

"I'd say, yes." Buck moved Eddie's hand down to his reawakening dick.

Eddie was getting hard again. Brought the lube back over. 

"Fuck me, Eddie."

"Gonna do more than that." He replied and moved them.

Eddie got in his back and Buck was straddling him on the other side of the bed now.

"Ride me." Eddie challenged. Offered. And Buck almost choked at the way he said it.

His voice. His eyes. Eddie! 

Buck took the challenge, Eddie's offer, he'd always take Eddie. In any and every way that he could.

  
  


Buck nodded. "You up for it?"

Eddie bit his lip and looked up into Buck's eyes with a reply of, "Ride 'em cowboy." Back.

Buck laughed at that. "I should have never let you see those."

"Surprised it didn't come up sooner while we were in Texas." Eddie shot back up at him.

His hands on Buck's hips.

"Maybe I like being a mystery." 

Buck ground his ass into Eddie, teased him, getting a moan.

"You're not one, not to me."

Buck felt Eddie see his soul.

"You ready? I am." He said. Felt more vulnerable from that look than from letting Eddie into him. Into him in a different way.

"Lead the way. It's your rodeo."

"Does that make you my bull?"

"I can buck up if you want me to." Eddie lifted his lips while making sure Buck was secure.

"Nah. You're a stud." Buck winked down at him.

That was enough talking.

Buck took Eddie's hard member into his hand and rubbed the tip with his thumb and guided him in. Came down slowly. 

Still loose but not enough. 

Buck ground himself in a circular motion as Eddie enjoyed the show, how he curiously sought out that please, took Eddie too.

The feeling of Buck as he looked down with half lidded eyes. When he pulled up and off from Eddie but still had him inside before plunging down too quick.

Eddie's hands clutched, twitched in sync with his dick in Buck. Buck's hands found one of Eddie's own and his own cock.

The view was incredible. Seeing Buck like this. His openness in an entirely new way. Being the first and hopefully the last.

Eddie wanted this forever. For them. With him. Buck.

Buck brought Eddie's other hand up and away from his thighs to wrap with his around his cock.

"God- you look-" Eddie breathed.

"Mhm. Eddie." Buck groaned.

He was obviously close again. And had drawn it out for a bit.

Eddie slowly stroked him but let Buck set the pace and grip. 

Buck thrust back and forth between fucking himself on Eddie's dick and into his hand.

Eddie finally let himself take control back. Buck smiled wide with his mouth open in reply.

Eddie watched as he came and barely missed some getting in his face as it landed on his chest and spurted out, wrung out.

Buck moved back onto Eddie as Eddie kept him from falling over. Gave him balance as Buck worked on giving him release too. Eddie kissed his chest and neck up until he got to his lips.

Bit his own lip and held Buck hard as he came from his action.

They landed back into the bed.

They were wordless beyond laughs and gasps. 

"You okay Buck?" Eddie breathed out, pulled him over.

" 'M still rebooting." He joked.

"You're not a computer." Eddie nosed into his cheek.

"Yeah. Guess you're right." 

"You're a lot better than one," 

Eddie rubbed his thumb over Buck's neck, finding his pulse.

Buck leaned into the touch.

He looked at Buck as he opened his eyes. Moved to kiss him.

Buck wiped some of the come that was in Eddie's chest hair.

"Hmm." Eddie's chest matched Buck's stomach between them.

"That was good for you too right?" Buck asked him.

"Do you really have to ask?" Eddie smirked over at him.

"Just, wanna make sure."

"It was more than good. It was with you. Are you okay?" Eddie pulled Buck over to face away from him, held him in his arms.

"My ass isn't complaining. Yet. And I doubt it'll be that bad with all that we did." 

Buck felt Eddie rub his arm.

"We should shower."

"We should. But- can you stay up long enough to?" Eddie said.

"Set a timer. We have dessert too." Buck chuckled.

They felt gross. But they didn't care. They'd need to shower and replace the sheets. 

For now Eddie held Buck as they both caught some sleep.

Maybe they'd have round 3?

Or just dessert after a shower.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was this okay? We just don't know. 🤷♂️


End file.
